


June 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stick snapping caused a tentacle to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth.
Kudos: 1





	June 25, 2003

I never created DC.

A stick snapping caused a tentacle to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and his eyes were wide at the sight of a porcupine instead of the villain he thought was present in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
